Fuí Feliz
by 0988NameAnon
Summary: Esta historia narra 4 dias antes de que el Titan Colosal hiciera su aparicion en el año 850, Se trata sobre Eren y Caroline que por desgracia, el destino no quiso que estuvieran juntos pero aun así ,siempre estarán en el corazón del otro.


Fuí Feliz

Eren x Carolina, Esta historia narra antes de que apareciera el Titan Colosal.

ADVERTENCIA: -No se si algunos personajes mueren oficialmente.  
-Perdon por los spoilers o falta Ortográfica  
-Estos personajes no me pertenecen  
-Perdonen por el repentino final XD

Bueno disfruten el fic n.n

* * *

Año 850, Trost, 4 dias antes del abistamiento del Titan Colosal. Estaba Eren, Armin, Carolina y Thomas hablando cosas de la vida...

-Si, y entonces mi Madre golpeó a mi padre por haberle sacado una galleta Jaja! - dijo Thomas

Todos se estaban riendo por lo que contaba cada uno.

-Oh! Chicos ahi que ir a dormir! - dijo Carolina sorprendida por lo tarde que era.  
-Entonces... Vamos a dormir - dijo Armin

Los chicos se despidieron de Carolina y se fueron a sus cuartos para el proximo dia estar bien preparados.

03:24 A.M

Eren estaba en el techo de un edificio observando la Luna cuando derrepente escucha unos pasos y mira hacia atrás.

-Uhmm? -  
-Asi que estás aqui Jeje - dijo con una sonrisa Carolina  
-Carolina! ¿Que haces aqui tan tarde? - le preguntó Eren  
-Bueno... No podia dormir asi que vine a ver la luna ¿y tu?- dijo sonriente  
-Yo... siempre estoy aqui todas las noches... - dijo triste Eren  
-Uhmm? ¿Pasa algo malo Eren? - preguntó Carolina  
-Es que... siempre recuerdo a mi madre cuando estoy solo... - respondiendole  
-Valla... debe ser muy triste... - dijo tambien triste  
-Si yo hubiese estado ahí con mi madre... Si no me hubiese enojado con ella, ¡Hubiese sido capaz de salvar-

Eren fue interrumpido con un abrazo de Caroline.

-¿Q-que pa-pasa Caroline? - preguntó medio sonrojado  
-No lo recuerdes más... No serás capaz de superar esa pena si lo recuerdas siempre... recuerda... Que vas a matar a cada uno de los titanes y... que tambien nos tienes a nosotros... - dijo triste, a punto de llorar  
-Gracias Carolina - dijo Eren  
-Eh? - dijo algo sorprendida  
-Gracias por recordarme que los tengo a ustedes, mis amigos - dijo feliz Eren, devolviendole el abrazo a Carolina  
-E-Eren yo! - dijo sonrojada - P-perdon!  
-No te preocupes Carolina, estemos asi un rato más - dijo Eren  
-E-esta bien... - dijo aun más sonrojada ~~  
-Eren... T-te puedo hacer una pregunta...? - dijo Carolina rompiendo el silencio  
-Sip - respondio Eren  
-A-a-a-a - empezó a tartamudear - A-ti... T-t-e... gusta alguien...? - pregunto con la cara completamente roja  
-eh? ¿Q-que si ami me gusta alguien? - dijo con verguenza  
-Asi es! - le respondio  
-Si... me gusta alguien - dijo sonrojado  
-E-entonces... quien es la p-persona que te gusta...? dijo avergonzada

Eren deja de abrazarla para mirarla y le responde sonrojado

-M-me gustas...Tu... Carolina - le dice Eren  
-Eh? Y-y-o! ¡Es imposible! Yo no soy.. linda... - dijo Carolina a punto de explotar  
-Para mi si lo eres... p-por eso Te amo - le dice sinceramente  
-A d-decir verdad... E-eren... tu tambien me... gustas - le dice con la cabeza abajo para que no note su sonrojo

Eren hace que suba la cabeza para darle un calido y tierno beso que no duro más de 5 segundos

-E-e-e-eren ¿Q-que ha-

Fue interrumpida nuevamente con otro beso de Eren, pero en este Carolina le responde. Ambos empiezan a romper más la tencion al meter sus lenguas (Autora: Ahhh! / perdonenme si me estoy sobrepasando XD) Ambos se separaron para tomar aire

-Te amo Carolina - le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y sonrojado  
-Y-yo tambien Eren - le resonde de la misma manera

Despues de que Eren y Caroline se confesaran, se fueron tomados de la mano y cuando estaban frente a sus habitaciones de despidieron con un beso.

Año 850, Trost, 3 horas antes del abistamiento del Titan Colosal. Estaba Eren y Caroline paseando juntos antes de irse a la muralla.

-Uhmm... - estaba murmurando Carolina  
-¿Pasa algo malo Carolina? - pregunta Eren  
-No se... tengo un precentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar... - dijo un poco confundida  
-No te preocupes Carolina, si fuese a pasar algo, yo te protegeré - le dijo Eren con entusiasmo  
-Gracias Eren -  
-Despues de todo... nos amamos ¿cierto? - dijo un poco sonrojado y tomandole la mano  
-Sip! - dijo tambien sonrojada  
-Sera mejor que nos vallamos - dice Eren  
-¡Entonces, andando! - dijo Carolina entusiasmada

3 horas despues... Todos sorprendidos por que de nuevo... Aparece el Titan Colosal

Eren y el resto de su grupo fueron a mandados la Vanguardia para matar a los titanes que estaban entrando. Eren entusiasmó a todo su equipo para matar a todos los titanes posibles pero lamentablemente mientras estaban usando sus equipos, un Titan anormal aparece y se come a Thomas. Eren se enoja bastante al ver a su compañero ser tragado por el Titan que se va tranquilamente, tratando de tomar venganza, avansa donde esta el Titan pero lamentablemente aparece otro Titan y se come la mitad de su pierna izquierda (Autora: Perdonen si me equivoco).

-Eren! - grita Armin  
-No puede ser... - dice Carolina

El equipo avansa para ver como está Eren pero se comen a cada uno, Carolina estaba bien pero llego el Titan Kawaii (Autora: Tenia que colocarle asi XD) para impedirle el paso... Choca contra la pared y al ver que el Titan esta en frente suyo empieza a pensar.

-No... no quiero morir aun... Queria estar con todos mis amigos... Queria estar con Eren... No estoy preparada para esto, por favor... Salvenme - siguió pensando -Lo siento Eren, no fui capaz de sobrevivir... -empieza a sonreir -Gracias por decirme Te amo y darme ese calido beso... En esta corta vida aun asi... Fuí Feliz.

Eren, despues de ser tragado, convirtiendose en Titan, luego salirse de él y luego de tapar el agujero que dejo el Titan Colosal, pasan unos días y Armin decide llamar a Eren donde estaba el.

-¿Que pasa Armin? - preguntó confundido  
-Eren... ya sabes que todos compañeros... murieron...? - le dijo Armin triste  
-¿Q-que? ¿Todos... murieron? - pregunto Eren en shock  
-Si... - responde  
-No puede ser, no pueden haber muerto... - dijo pensando en la hermosa cara de su amada - Carolina... - Eren empezó a llorar... diciendose a si mismo - No pude salvarla, le prometi que la salvaria... Soy un idiota... - volviendo a la vida real - Despues de todo lo que pasó Fuí Feliz... y lo seguiré siendo - diciendose a si mismo - Gracias Carolina, Te amo.

Y recordando el tierno beso de aquella noche más hermosa para el, se levantó, se secó las lagrimas y sacó su espada hacia arriba diciendo :  
-Los mataré a cada uno de ellos... Lo juro por ambas... - Imaginando el rostro de su Madre y de su amada Mina Carolina.

Y despues conoce a Rivaille y hacen Yaoi toda la eternidad .w.

/ F I N /


End file.
